Le bonheur peut me tomber dessus n'importe quand
by Celine-lupin
Summary: Momiji lors de sa deuxième année au lycée. Une nouvelle élève débarque. Elle est bien gentille mais pourquoi aton l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose ?  MomijiOC


Vila ma toute première fic à chapitre lol. Oui je m'étais plus penchée sur le cas Rémus Lupin mais l'inspiration m'est venu pour cette superbe série et Séléne est née . Bon le premier chapitre est assez fade je trouve mais le deuxième est sensé raconté plus de chose que celui-là lol. Bref passons

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de fruits basket ne m'appartienne pas ( Momijiiii TT) mais Séléne est à moi et à personne d'autres !! Attention je pourrais mordre très fort si on me la prend !

_**Chapitre 1 **_

**Une nouvelle en retard.**

Lycée Kaibara à Tokyo 

Les cours avaient déjà commencés pour les étudiants du prestigieux lycée. La sérénité régnait dans les couloirs, brisée quelque fois par un membre du personnel. Tous semblait normal. Semblait seulement ; car une personne manquait à l'appel. Elle était en retard. Un retard qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à expliquer parce qu'après tout elle était nouvelle ici.

La lycéenne courait et envoyait le silence paître à l'autre bout de Tokyo. On l'entendait même dans les classes. Le lapin d'Alice au pays des merveilles n'aurait pas fait mieux dans le domaine du regardage de montre à chaque seconde. Les employés regardaient cette silhouette courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils haussaient un sourcil marmonnait « Aah ces retardataires » et reprenait leurs boulots de laveurs de vitres ou de couloirs.

Au même moment, dans une classe du lycée, un petit groupe silencieux s'afférait. On entendait même le tic tac assourdie d'une pendule accrochée au mur. Pas de doute c'était la classe de Mayuko-senseï. Tohru était extrêmement concentré sur un kanji dont le sens lui échappait. Kyo avait, lui, complètement abandonné l'exercice, considérant avec un je-m'en-foutisme typique félin que la contemplation de la brunette devant lui était beaucoup plus intéressant . Même si il n'avait pas le droit… Yuki, quant à lui, pensait avec effarement à Kakéru Manabé , tout en finissant la traduction demandée par la prof de japonais ancien. Arisa dormait sur son cahier et Saki semblait à l'écoute des ondes. En gros, la classe du prince fonctionnait normalement. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une intruse ouvre la porte, essoufflée :

« Pardon. Je cherche la classe 1-a s'il vous plait

Prenez la porte à gauche une fois… »

Tohru, trop heureuse de laisser là le kanji récalcitrant, leva la tête sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. C'était de toute évidence une européenne. Elle était ni grande ni petite et paraissait mince sous son uniforme ; mais bizarrement sa minceur ne faisait pas d'elle une personne fragile. Sa jupe descendait jusqu'à ses genoux cependant on pouvait distinguer sur ses mollets, quelques bleus. Sa silhouette était élancée et féline. Tohru la trouvait très jolie. Mais ce qui étonna le plus la boule de riz ce fut le regard bleu cobalt de la nouvelle. L'étudiante possédait un regard qui paraissait froid , presque glacial. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur Tohru, le bleu sauvage devint surface paisible de lac tandis qu'un beau sourire venait enjoliver son fin visage. Un visage encadré par des cheveux châtain à la limite du blond qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos.

Kyo, peut content qu'on adresse un si joli sourire à sa Tohru, grommela dans son coin ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Sa dulcinée le regarda , un sourcil haussé en signe d'inquiétude. Non pas qu'il était jaloux mais on ne pouvait pas savoir, si sa se trouvait, cette nouvelle était une yankee de la pire espèce et ne cherchait qu'à embrouiller Tohru pour mieux la massacrer…Cependant le chat avait put remarquer que la lycéenne avait soudain rougi, comme si elle avait commit un pêché . Son regard s'était fait dur , pour se reposer sur Mayuko, qui finissait de lui expliquer le chemin.

Saki murmura quelques mots alors que la blonde remerciait le professeur et ressortait.

« Des ondes sauvages. Elles dansent et rient mais ont peur. »

La pauvre européenne avait repris sa course dans les couloirs du lycée. Elle avait bientôt atteint son but. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à tourner la poignée. Une poignée toute moite faite sûrement en plastic et dont la serrure avait dû subir maint et maint attaque au chewing-gum vu son étrange couleur rose bonbon. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se motiver. « Allez, Séléne ,se résonnait-elle, tu vas entrer dans cette classe, surtout ne regarder personne et tu t'effaces dés que tu peux. ». Elle inspira à fond et, le regard décidé, ouvrit la porte de sa nouvelle classe.

« Excusez-moi d'être en retard Monsieur

-Ce n'est rien ! Tu dois être la nouvelle euh…

-Séléne Moony , professeur .

-Ah très bien, entre. »

La blonde entra, prit bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle et monta sur la sorte d'estrade où se tenait le professeur .

« Ecoutez moi …EH VOUS TOUS ! Hum. Donc voici Séléne moony, elle sera votre camarade pour la fin de votre scolarité

-Monsieur pourquoi dîtes-vous sa comme si c'tait une fatalité ? demanda doucement un lycéen

-Euh, bonne question Hatsuharu. D'autres questions ? » questionna le professeur étonné.

Le lycéen nommé Haru haussa les épaules. Ses résolutions parties en fumée, Séléne le regarda et remarqua l'étrange couleur de ses cheveux. Leurs racines étaient noires tandis que leurs extrémités étaient blanches. L'adolescent le remarqua aussi car il passa sa main dans ses cheveux l'air de dire « Bah quoi ils t'embêtent mes cheveux ? » Ce à quoi son sourire et son regard répondirent en même temps « Non pas le moins du monde. » et « T'avise pas de me donner une étiquette ! ». Haru parut étonné mais finit par sourire. Cette petite lui plaisait bien.

Séléne fut ramenée sur Terre par une voix qu'elle trouva trop européenne pour être japonaise de pur souche. Et elle fut encore plus sure de sa constatation quand elle vit qui lui demanda :

« Tu es européenne ? »

Le propriétaire de cette voix était un garçon au regard rieur et aux cheveux aussi blonds que les blés. Il était assez grand mais semblait tout de même enfantin. La lycéenne fut tout de suite attirée par les yeux noisettes du jeune homme enthousiaste. « C'est pas tolérable d'être beaux comme sa ! » pensait-elle alors qu'elle répondait :

« Oui je suis française

-Wahou c'est génial, je suis moitié-allemand »

Séléne sourit. Le jeune homme s'était mis à trépigner sur sa chaise.

Elle dut ensuite répondre à diverse question dont une qui la mit un peu en colère. « Tes cheveux c'est des vrais ? Moi je dis que c'est pas possible et c'est trop moche » . les mille promesses de mort que la personne reçut par le biais d'iris cobalt glaciale lui rabattirent le caquais.

« Bon Euh Séléne, tu vas t'installer entre Hatsuharu et Momiji. »

Séléne acquiesça et se dirigea vers la place libre entre les deux Soma. Elle s'assit et sortit ses affaires sans un mot. Tandis que le professeurs reprenait son cours, elle regardait ses ongles perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle fut tirée de celles-ci par un léger coup de coude à sa droite. La blonde leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Haru. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et fit un signe de tête vers le professeur. Séléne, intriguée, regarda ce que pouvait bien faire l'enseignant . Elle dut se retenir de rire en mordant son poing. Le professeur avait un pied dans la poubelle et ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. La lycéenne regarda Hatsuharu et découvrit que celui-ci la regardait avec des yeux bizarres, voir bienveillant. Il lui sourit et reprit ses notes. L'européenne se calma et se remit elle aussi à ses notes toujours aussi étonnée du regard d'Haru. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à elle comme ça.

Soudain la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit. Séléne laissa échapper son stylo alors qu'elle sursautait. Momiji se leva en riant et lui dit

« Eh t'inquiète pas c'est juste la sonnerie !

-J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des sonneries, avoua la blonde.

-Ah bon ? T'étais dans une école sans sonnerie ? Comment vous faisiez pour savoir que les cours étaient fini ? » s'enthousiasma le lycéen

La lycéenne baissa la tête. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et rangea silencieusement ses affaires. Oh bien sur Momiji ne voulait pas la blesser , il ne savait pas .

D'ailleurs , le blond s'enquit rapidement de son moral.

« ça va ? T'as l'air toute triste… Tu veux une sucette ?

Euh oui merci c'est gentil »

Momiji lui fit un immense sourire et sortit trois sucettes de son sac. Séléne allait lui demander pourquoi il avait sorti plus de sucettes qu'il n'en fallait lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle.

« C'est la pause maintenant. En tous cas Séléne-san c'était trop cool les yeux que t'as fait à l'autre groupie ! Annonça Haru, les mains dans les poches.

-Ah euh … merci . Et pas de Séléne-san pour vous ok ? Appelez moi Léne-chan comme sa je pourrais vous appeler Momiji-kun et Haru-kun . J'ai trop de mal avec les suffixes , ria la jeune fille

-Ouéé Léne-chan c'est trop kawaiiii ! Léne-chan, Léne-chan… »

Le blondinet était en train de chanter son prénom. Séléne le regarda , un peu étonnée par sa réaction. Il courut dans toute la classe toujours en chantant son nom, tandis qu'Haru souriait l'air dans la lune. Les murs bleus pastels de la classe furent sauvée par l'européenne qui empêcha le lycéen rebelle d'y graver son nom. Soudain elle s'arrêta prise de panique. Momiji revenait vers elle. Quelle fut la surprise de Séléne, lorsqu'il emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes et y glissa la sucette. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et , en lâchant une seul de ses mains, dit

« Je t'emmène voir Tohru ! Tu vas voir elle est trop mignonne !

-C'est qui Tohru ? »

Ce fut Haru qui lui répondit.

« C'est la meilleure amie de Yuki »

Ce qui n'avançait pas plus l'européenne. Elle dut courir derrière Momiji qui ne voulait pas lâcher sa main. Il disait que si il la lâchait , elle se perdrait et se ferait manger par le monstre du lycée. Une grosse goutte de sueur se matérialisa sur le front de Séléne qui ne croyait pas du tout son histoire. Et donc peu convaincue, elle courait, Haru sur ses talons.

Soudain, Momiji bifurqua et ils se retrouvèrent dans une cour du lycée. Elle était remplie de platanes dont les branches semblaient vivante grâce au vent. La cour faisait penser à un jardin européen. Et il était bondé . Séléne ne put pas profiter de la vue des arbres car Momiji courait toujours. Un petit groupe les regardaient d'ailleurs arriver avec étonnement et Séléne put reconnaître la brunette du matin. C'était une lycéenne comme les autres et pourtant , la jeune fille avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour une raison inconnue. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas que Momiji la lâchait enfin pour se précipiter vers Tohru.

« Regarde Tohru , c'est une nouvelle de ma classe !

-c'est génial Momiji-kun ! s'exclama Tohru

-Tiens c'est l'aut' pommée de c'matin, grommela un étrange jeune homme

-Oï Kyon fais gaffe à ce que tu dis tu pourrais bien perdre ta langue , gronda une fille

-Sale Yankee »

Séléne regardait le petit groupe , une goutte de sueur sur le front. En fait elle avait un peu peur. Haru dut le sentir car il posa sa main sur la tête de la blonde et dans une position nonchalante, dit.

« C'est ma nouvelle 'tite sœur .

-Mais Haru-kun on se connaît même pas ! »

La seule réponse qu'elle eut de la part de l'étrange lycéen fut un sourire . Ensuite il attrapa la sucette que Momiji avait donné à Séléne et l'ouvrit. A la fin de son dur labeur, il tendit la sucette à Léne-chan, qui l'accepta avec une énorme goutte de sueur.

Maman où je suis tombée ?

Elle regarda un peu mieux le petit groupe. Celui-ci était composé de la brunette qui discutait joyeusement avec Momiji. Les deux personnes qui s'étaient disputés tout à l'heure , étaient une grande lycéenne blonde et un garçon aux cheveux roux. Un peu plus en retrait, ce tenait une jeune fille avec une jolie natte noire. Et un jeune homme aux cheveux gris s'avançait vers elle et Haru. Elle eut malgré elle un mouvement de recul . le jeune homme aux cheveux gris s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil. Ensuite il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et se mit à leur hauteur.

« Bonjour Haru. Bonjour mademoiselle. Excusez mes amis, ils ont oublié de faire les présentations. Vous connaissez déjà Momiji et Haru. Moi je m'appelle Yuki, la fille avec Momiji s'appelle Tohru Honda, la grande blonde qui se dispute avec mon cousin c'est Arisa Uotani , l'idiot c'est Kyo et enfin la fille en retrait c'est Saki Hanajima. Et moi a qui ais-je l'honneur ?

-Je m'appelle Séléne. Merci de te soucier de moi

-Tu es française ?

-Oui comment tu sais ?

-Parce que tu as complètement zappé le vouvoiement

-Aah pardon excuse moi !

-Ne t'excuse pas il n'y a pas de souci.

-Merci »

L'européenne sourit à Yuki et le laissa discuter avec Haru. Elle se dirigea vers Saki et se mit à côté d'elle après s'être assurée que la lycéenne ne la rabrouait pas. Mais les paroles de la japonaise la surprirent grandement

« Tu as peur. Tu as envi d'avoir des amis mais quelque chose te fais dire que tu n'as pas le droit. Tes ondes sont toutes troublées à cause de ça. »

Séléne eut un mouvement de recul. Elle jeta un coup d'œil apeuré vers les autres mais fut rassurée en voyant qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Elle recula de plus en plus avant de se retourner et de prendre la fuite à toutes jambes. L'européenne ne chercha pas à savoir si quelqu'un l'avait vu et elle continua à courir dans les couloirs. La blonde avait pris peur. Ses jambes lui avait ordonnée de partir mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Elle a raison , j'ai peur à cause de « ça »

La lycéenne courut encore un peu, jusqu'à se retrouver dans la salle de cours. Elle entra et alla directement s'asseoir à sa place. Son cœur battait à 200 à l'heure et elle haletait. Ses bras tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elle ressortait ses affaires. Finalement elle se laissa choir sur son pupitre pour reprendre son souffle.

C'est bête, j'ai même pas put parler à cette Tohru

Sa pause de réflexion lui sembla bien courte car la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours venait de retentir. Les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans la classe en jetant des coups d'œil à Séléne . Cela devait être courant pourtant une nouvelle qui n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer non ? Elle se concentra sur ses ongles. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi beau !

J'ai l'impression que tous mon sang s'est donné rendez-vous dans mes joues

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que les deux Soma avaient réintégré leurs places avec une mine inquiète. De toute façon , elle n'aurait jamais compris que c'était pour elle qu'ils s'inquiétaient.

Ainsi commença le cours de chimie. Séléne n'écoutait pas vraiment, laissant ses yeux vagabonder à leurs guises par la fenêtre. Comme elle aurait voulue être assise prés de celle-ci! Elle voyait d'ici de grands arbres qui bougeaient leurs fières ramures au gré d'une légère brise. L'européenne pouvait même sentir le vent contre son visage. Puis elle se résonnait et réécoutait pendant quelques instants. Et ce manége dura pendant toute l'heure.

La sonnerie du midi s'était faite désirée. Le ventre de Séléne avait gémi et crié famine pendant prés d'une demi-heure. Une demi-heure dont chaque seconde avait été ressenti par l'européenne comme une heure. Ainsi lorsque la fin de ses tourments retentit sous le nom de sonnerie , la lycéenne s'était empressée de ranger ses affaires. Ses deux voisins , ayant prévue la sonnerie depuis longtemps, se dirigèrent vers elle , la mine soucieuse.

« Sa va Léne-chan ?Tout à l'heure tu es partie et on t'as même pas vu ! s'inquiéta le blondinet

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Momiji ! Là je dois dire que j'ai une faim de loup !

-Cool moi aussi j'ai la dalle. Tu viens pique-niquer avec nous Léne-chan ? sourit Hatsuharu.

-Euh oui merci. Je dois passer à mon casier avant.

-J't'accompagne , je voudrais pas que tu nous fausses compagnie, annonça le lycéen

-Euh ok Haru »

Séléne ferma son sac. Elle le passa en bandoulière et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit d'Haru et Momiji qui étaient en grande conversation. A vrai dire elle n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi ces deux garçons désiraient-ils rester avec elle ? Pour elle c'était inconcevable. Oh non elle n'était pas simplement une ado mal dans sa peau. Seulement elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi bien accueillie . Mais elle ne voulait pas penser à « avant ».

La blonde se retourna vivement vers ses compatriotes. Ils la regardèrent, attendant qu'elle parle . Elle leur fit un beau sourire et dit

« Vous me laissez devant mais je ne sais pas trop où sont les casiers !

- Compris Léne-chan je t'emmène ! »

Et avant que la jeune fille dise ouf, Momiji lui attrapa la main et l'emmena en courant. Bah elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de courir derrière l'espiègle Soma. Sauf qu'elle ne se ferait sûrement jamais aux coups d'œil furieux des jeunes lycéennes fans du garçon .

Le blond tourna et ouvrit une porte. Sans lâcher la main de Séléne il alla vers son casier en lui annonçant

« Dorénavant tu seras ma voisine de casier ! C'est celui d'Haru normalement mais il vient jamais avec un cartable »

Devant l'enthousiasme de Momiji, Séléne ne put qu'hocher la tête et mettre son sac dans le casier. Ensuite elle le ferma et entra un code . Se connaissant , elle allait l'oublier une quinzaine de fois ce code . Ce pourquoi elle soupira . Le blondinet quant à lui, ouvrit son casier et jeta un regard amoureux à la centaine d'images de lapin collées sur toutes les surfaces envisageables de son casier. Il y en avait des gros , des petits, des jaunes , des bleus et même des roses. L'européenne s'avança vers lui et rigola :

« Tu es un admirateur des lapins ?

-Ouii c'est mon animal préféré !Et toi c'est quoi ton animal préféré ?

-Moi ? Euh… je… moi aussi ! J'aime aussi les lapins ! »

Séléne sourit et afficha son air le plus convaincant possible. Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais réfléchi sur ce sujet ,si ?Momiji se contenta de sourire et de l'emmener dans les jardins. Cette fois-ci il ne partit pas en courant et la nouvelle sentit la main du blond la serrer fort. Et dire qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas…

Le joyeux duo rejoint Haru qui s'était déjà installé et qui croquait sa boule de riz avec l'air cool d'un étudiant lunatique. Une fois que Momiji l'ait lâchée pour une boulette de riz, La blonde s'assit et sorti son bento. Elle en sortit un sandwich européen fait de pain, œuf , tomate et jambon. Les garçons parurent surpris et s'empressèrent de s'emparer du sandwich

« Eh mais c'est mon midi rendez-le moi !! »

Haru sembla la juger de haut en bas . Il hocha la tête , prit une boule de riz et força la jeune fille à la mettre dans sa bouche pendant que lui et Momiji se partageait le sandwich

« Eh mais ch'é à moi ! Vous ch'avez qu'a vous ch'en préparer chez vous chi vous en voulez !

Moi j'ai jamais goûté à la cuisine européenne . Tu trouves comment nos boules de riz ? » répliqua Haru, les yeux tournés vers le sandwich. Si celui-ci avait été vivant , il aurait sûrement pris ses jambes à son cou.

La blonde croqua dans la boule avant de l'enlever de sa bouche. Elle mastiqua, dévisagée par deux japonais souriant, avant d'avaler. Une fois avoir bien sondé goût et arrière goût , elle sourit et leva le pouce . Les garçons applaudirent et Momiji parut un moment déchiré entre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras ou de lui faire manger une autre boule de riz. Il opta finalement pour la boule de riz. Tant mieux, pensa la lycéenne, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant d'étalage d'émotions.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Séléne découvrant les variétés de repas japonais. Les deux garçons semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à la dévisager pour la voir rougir. Momiji n'arrêtait pas de lancer des « kawaiii » quand la blonde rougissait. Mais elle se vengeait en lançant de la nourriture à la tête du blond avec une mine colérique. Même si le Soma ne s'en offusquait pas et recommençait à crier « kawaiiii ». Haru ,quant à lui, mangeait avec un léger sourire pendu aux lèvres. Séléne le trouvait trop bizarre pour son bien et ne manqua pas de le titiller à ce sujet. Mais le lycéen aux cheveux bicolores répliquait par des boules de riz fermement mise dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui finit par capituler.

Les lycéens durent finalement tout remballer et ils se dirigèrent tous vers les casiers. Séléne s'était très vite révéler être une jeune fille timide mais avec un soupçon de machiavélisme , découvert par Momiji lorsque l'européenne l'avait chatouillé impitoyablement. D'ailleurs le blond semblait très chatouilleux car il cherchait toujours à s'éloigner d'elle. La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux, plus qu'elle ne l'était avec la plupart des membres de sa famille .

« On a quoi cette après-midi déjà ? »

Demanda-t-elle à Momiji. Après tout Haru ne venait en cours que les mains dans les poches comment pourrait-il connaître l'emploi du temps ?

« On a seulement une heure de japonais »

Séléne acquiesça . Ils n'avaient donc qu'une heure de cour. Tant mieux , elle irait plus vite rejoindre son studio. En plus avec le déménagement elle nageait encore en pleins dans une pile de cartons qui la regardait l'air de dire « Tu nous auras jamais » . Rien qu'y repensant elle soupira.

« T'inquiète pas demain on se reverra

-Qui te dis que je pensais à sa Haru-kun ?

-Bah j'sais pas t'as l'air contente quand tu es avec nous

-Si sa se trouve je brode ! »

Après cette joute verbale sympathique, la blonde planta les deux Soma et partit dans les couloirs. La mine sombre elle pensait « Encore une heure, et après je vais devoir les appeler , j'espère qu'«il » n'est pas là ». Ses pas la conduisirent machinalement jusqu'à sa salle de classe alors qu'elle était de nouveau plongée dans de moroses pensées. Elle avait l'impression que toute la joie qu'elle avait ressentie était vaine et que jamais elle ne sortirait de ce gouffre où elle avait plongé. Elle avait envie de pleurer , de courir se réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait tout dire…enfin.

La lycéenne s'assit machinalement à sa place et sortit ses affaires, le regard éteint, vide de joie. Elle le savait, oui elle avait fui , elle était partie se terrer à Tokyo mais ses tourments étaient loin d'être fini. Surtout si « il » revenait la chercher. Rien qu'à cette pensée elle trembla d'effroi.

La sonnerie la sortit de sa transe. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil sur ses affaires. Elle sortit un crayon et griffonna quelques mots dans son agenda. Ensuite la jeune fille s'essuya les yeux rageusement . Même si elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle avait les yeux particulièrement humides et ils lui faisaient mal. Séléne chercha Haru et Momiji. Justement ils avançaient vers elle. Leurs sourires auraient presque fait pleurer la lycéenne si elle n'avait pas rapidement détourné les yeux.

La sortie du lycée était peuplée d'adolescent qui s'ennuyait ferme. Les marches étaient assiégées par les retardataires et autres personnes en attente d'un messie qui les entraîneraient dans une activité plus intéressante . Dans un coin , les couples se séparaient pour une après-midi de cours où ils ne seraient pas collés.

Dans toute cette agitation, une lycéenne blonde suivie par deux étranges étudiants, essayait de passer sur les marches sans écraser personne et sans marcher sur les copies. Elle tenait contre elle son sac de cours qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de mettre à son dos. Séléne courait , ses cheveux flottant au gré du vent et de sa folle cavale. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Evidemment, on ne peut courir comme sa et s'en sortir indemne à la fin des escalier . La jolie européenne se tordit la cheville et sa course se stoppa nette, suivit par une chute qui semblait inévitable . Sauf qu'on avait pas compter sur les deux Soma présent à cet instant. Momiji s'était élancé, malgré le temps de réflexions qu'il avait eu et tendit la main. Haru, lui, se contenta d'attraper le poignet de la pauvre fille et de la remettre sur pied. Tout cela avec une nonchalance typique du lycéen au cheveux blancs. Le blond s'arrêta juste devant Séléne , lui prit la main et s'exclama joyeusement

« Wahou quelle rattrapage ! moi aussi je rattraperais comme sa la prochaine fois !

-Merci Momiji-kun merci Haru-kun, » dit Séléne avec un petit sourire gênée

Haru se contenta de sourire et de lâcher la lycéenne. Celle-ci essaya de poser son pied par terre mais sous la douleur, décida qu'il serait mieux en hauteur loin du sol. Les deux garçons le remarquèrent puisque Momiji déclara, soudain grave.

« Léne-chan , l'heure est grave ! Tu as trop mal à ta cheville pour rentrer à pied toute seule ! Alors on va t'emmeneerrrrr !

-Momiji-kun ne te donne pas tout ce mal pour moi ! je vais me débroui… aïe »

Hatsuharu venait d'appuyer sur la tête de la blonde, l'obligeant à poser sa cheville au sol. Celle-ci l'avait immédiatement retiré, et grimaçait maintenant de manière très significative.

« Je crois que c'est réglé, on t'emmène. »

Séléne ne trouva rien à redire et fut entraîner par les deux garçons vers une énorme voiture noire. Le trajet fut plus difficile que lorsque la lycéenne courrait comme une folle mais elle réussit à boitiller jusqu'à son merci, renommé voiture . Un grand homme brun en sortit et , en se dirigeant vers les deux Soma , demanda

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Hari-san ! Séléne s'est tordu la cheville dans l'escalier ! Il faut absolument que tu la soigne ! s'exclama Momiji en agitant ses bras partout

-Ok . Asseyez-vous dans la voiture que je puisse voir votre cheville mademoiselle

-D'accord »

La lycéenne s'assit donc sur une place arrière. Le médecin s'empara de sa cheville et la palpa, aussi imperturbable qu'un rocher assaillit par les vagues. La blonde gémit souvent, elle avait l'impression que son pied était en feu et qu'elle portait une patate à la place de la cheville.

Soudain, le conducteur annonça son verdict

« Elle n'est pas cassé, ce n'est pas non plus une entorse mais je pense qu'une visite chez le médecin ne serait pas un luxe.

-Ah euh la pharmacie conviendra non ?

-Le médecin serait mieux. »

Séléne préféra s'abstenir de répondre et se décida pour la pharmacie. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Momiji la poussa au milieu de la voiture et s'assit à côté d'elle. Haru s'était installé de l'autre côté et maintenant elle était quasiment prise en sandwich entre les deux épaules des jeunes hommes. Une goutte de sueur se matérialisa sur son front alors qu'elle disait

« Vous avez vraiment décidé de me ramener jusqu'à la porte de chez moi ?

-Oui c'est notre devoir en tant que camarades de classe ! Au fait je te présente Hatori Soma , c'est le médecin de notre famille »

Oui j'avais cru comprendre, pensa la lycéenne. Hatori lui demanda alors où elle habitait. Séléne lui donna l'adresse de son studio et le médecin parut étonné. Elle préféra ne rien dire et le trajet se fit dans le silence pour elle. Les deux garçons conversaient à propos du lycée et Hatori conduisait. Cependant il lançait quelque fois des coups d'œils à la lycéenne assise derrière. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle habitait dans un coin réputé pour être peuplés d'enfants de riches ? Se payer un studio dans ce coin-là de la ville se révélait être d'une difficulté monstre qui plus est. La famille de Séléne devait sûrement posséder beaucoup de bien pour pouvoir se permettre une tel fantaisie.

Bientôt, la voiture bifurqua dans un coin. Séléne, qui était maintenant bien intégrée dans la conversation, reconnut aussitôt son nouvel habitat. Elle demanda à Hatori de s'arrêter ici. Le médecin acquiesça et se gara devant chez elle. Momiji s'empressa aussitôt de descendre de la voiture et attrapa la main de la blonde. Il la tira légèrement vers lui et , tout en souriant, s'exclama.

« Léne-chan c'est moi qui t'emmène jusqu'à devant ta porte comme un prince !

-Mais Momiji c'est bon j'ai presque plus mal

-N'oubliez pas d'aller chez le médecin mademoiselle ! conseilla le conducteur.

- Allez accepte silteplaiiit , supplia le blondinet

- Bon ok je te suis »

La blonde marcha lentement jusqu'à chez elle, aidée par Momiji bien que celui-ci sembla la garder le plus loin possible de lui. La jeune femme se mit à rougir , honteuse de devoir être aidée pour arriver jusqu'à chez elle ; alors que Momiji touchait la poigné du studio. Il lui fit un énorme sourire avant de lui faire un signe d'au revoir et de repartir dans la voiture . Haru et Hatori la saluèrent et le véhicule démarra. La lycéenne n'attendit pas qu'elle soit hors de portée de vue pour sortir ses clés et rentrer chez elle.

Le studio était mal rangé. C'était la première impression qu'on avait lorsqu'on posait les yeux sur le tas de cartons qui s'empilaient les un sur les autres dans un coin de la pièce. On pouvait cependant voir, un joli petit espace cuisine, qui était seulement composé de meubles blancs frigo et gazinière y compris . En effet, Séléne se débrouillait bien aux fourneaux et préférait se faire elle-même à manger, on ne savait jamais ce que les autres avaient put mettre dans leur nourriture… A gauche, un canapé de couleur crème était posé devant une minuscule télévision dont la blonde ne se servait que rarement. Il y avait aussi quelques meubles comme une armoire ou une vitrine. La vitrine était remplie de livres il y en avait partout. L'armoire était elle , pleine d'affaires scolaires et de babioles . Evidemment, la jeune femme avait une chambre mais celle-ci était placé derrière une porte à côté de la salle de bain. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on appelait cet habitat un studio vu qu'elle avait trois pièces. Mais bon après tout l'administration faisait comme elle voulait.

Séléne se dirigea vers un téléphone , accroché contre le mur prés du canapé . Elle décrocha le combiné et tapa lentement les quelques numéros dont elle avait besoin. En attendant que celui-ci ne sonne, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé ménageant sa cheville. Son cœur battait très fort et elle avait presque la nausée tellement elle avait peur. Elle sursauta lorsque le premier coup assourdissant sonna dans sa tête. Et soudain, une voix retentit dans le téléphone, arrachant un soupir à la blonde.

« Allo ?

-Oui , suis-je bien à la résidence Morin ?

- Oui que puis-je pour vous ? questionna une voix affreusement terne

- Est-ce que madame Morin est là ?

- Oui qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Séléne

- Madame Séléne c'est vous ! Oh vous savez nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre ! Nous avons mobilisé la police pour vous retrouver mademoiselle… s'exclama la voix devenu aigu

- Je voudrais parler à ma mère s'il vous plait » , coupa la jeune femme.

Momentanément , la voix disparu du combiné. Séléne eut quelques secondes de répit pendant lesquelles elle put soupirer. Elle savait déjà que parler à sa mère serait une chose encore plus ardue que de parler à la secrétaire. Mais elle se devait de le faire.

« Allo ? demanda une voix hésitante et sûrement au bord des larmes

-Maman ? répondit Séléne elle aussi prête à pleurer

- Ma Séléne ! mais pourquoi tu es parties où tu es maintenant ? s'inquiéta la mère de la jeune femme

- Maman calme toi. Je suis en sécurité mais au Japon. Je ne vous direz pas où je suis parce que je veux pas être retrouvée ! Désolée d'avoir emprunté tellement d'argent mais j'en pouvais plus. « Il » me tuait à petit feu.

- Au Japon ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tu es folle ! Et en plus même pas majeure ! Comment tu as fait ?

- Secret professionnel . Bon maman je te laisse j'ai quelque chose à faire. Si tu veux m'appeler, mon ancien portable est toujours fonctionnel. Au revoir ! »

Séléne coupa le téléphone, incapable d'entendre plus longtemps la voix inquiète de sa mère. Elle posa le combiné et s'étala sur le canapé. Fuguer ne lui avait pas posé de soucis. Elle avait été porté par la perspective qu' « il » pourrait la rattraper . Même si le voyage France-Japon n'avait pas été très rapide, elle avait réussi à se débrouiller. Et maintenant elle était ici. Et ici , elle pourrait enfin se construire une nouvelle vie. Une vie sans « lui » et sans le stress immonde donnée à cause de ses actions.

La jeune femme finit par s'endormir. Elle s'était laissé allé dans les bras de Morphée. Elle somnolait sur sa nouvelle vie. Et elle était déterminée à rester ici, au Japon. Car elle avait quelqu'un à trouver…

Voilà la fin de mon premier chapitre. J'espère que sa vous a pas trop fait dormir lol. Arf je déteste vraiment écrire les premiers chapitres XD. Le début est super dur et mes premiers chapitres sont toujours hyper fades lol. Mais je promet de faire des efforts XD.

Céline


End file.
